Harry Potter and the White Dragon
by Hazard Hellcat
Summary: Harry has been cooped up all summer, so what happens when Remus comes to get him? And what does Draco have to do with it? Read, find out, and REVEIW! PLEASE!
1. Ch 1 Finding out

HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-VEELA  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I don't own so don't sue. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm  
  
just borrowing them for a short time and, hopefully, will return them  
  
unharmed. There is slash (gay) action going, so if you don't like don't read.  
  
Rated R for language & sexual content.  
  
CHAPER ONE  
  
"What the fuck do you want?!" Harry screamed.(A/N: Harry's  
  
become quite the potty mouth!/ no pun intended.)  
  
"Don't you use that tone with me boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled back.  
  
"Get down here! Now, Potter!"  
  
Did he sound scared?  
  
Harry practically flew down the stairs, not for fear, but because this  
  
was the day that Remus was to take him to King's Cross. Harry had packed  
  
and re-packed three times just to pass the time, and now he was finally here.  
  
After Sirius died, Harry had only one person to turn to, Remus Lupin,  
  
Sirius's secret lover.  
  
Harry stumbled into the living room and was completely  
  
dumbfounded at what he saw.  
  
Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy, in a room,  
  
together, NOT FIGHTING!!!  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What the fuck is he doing here?!" Harry, almost a little too loudly, said.  
  
"Boy, your aunt is in the bloody room!" Uncle Vernon shouted.  
  
"And you say I'm a foul mouth! You're ten ties worse! And you had  
  
better watch what you say to me from now on because." Harry never got to  
  
finish his threat because Draco interrupted him.  
"I'm here to take you home, Harry," he said.  
"Whoa! What did you just call me?" Harry burst out.  
"'Harry', that is your name, isn't it?" the original Malfoy smirk in place.  
"Of course but."  
"Harry, he's alright mate," Ron said, "He's really a nice guy once you get past the arrogant bastard but. still." Ron dropped of not knowing what else to say.  
"Yeah, he really is," Hermione put in.  
"Just give him a chance Harry, please?" Remus asked.  
"What do you mean 'give him a chance'? This is Christ fucking Malfoy we're talking about here!" Harry stated exasperated.  
"Harry?" Draco started, "I'm part Veela."  
END CHAPTER Sorry 'bout the cliff-hanger, I had to. Sorry (dodges flying veggies). Shortness of chapter hated the next chapter will be a lot longer. Promise. Apologies also given out for OOC-ness. 


	2. Over Night

Disclaimer in the first chapter!  
Chapter 2  
"Not now, we have to go!" Remus all but hissed.  
Harry wasn't listening to him though; he was staring directly at Malfoy.  
"What do you mean you're a  
veela?" Harry asked.  
"I'll explain later, we've got to go," Malfoy replied.  
After that little obstacle, Remus grabbed Harry's arm and a loud BANG  
proceeded. Harry's eyes were tightly closed against the wild wind that was  
attacking his face. When he finally got the nerve to open them he was  
stunned at what he saw. A huge mansion, almost as big as Hogwarts, and  
Lucius Malfoy. That wouldn't have been so odd, if it weren't for the  
delicately shaped M on the cast-iron gates. This is Malfoy's home, Harry  
thought.  
"Draco! There you are! Your mother and I have been so worried! Where were  
you! I demand an answer.... Well, well, well if it isn't the Gryffindor  
Golden Boy." Lucius sneered, "What is he doing here, Draco?"  
"Father, Harry is here because he is my mate," Draco said uneasily.  
"Your what?" Lucius asked, "Oh no, Potter is not your mate Pansy is."  
"I wouldn't marry that fucking whore Pansy if my life depended on it!"  
Draco screamed, "And its not who your parents pick its who your heart  
picks. And you know it!"  
With that Draco turned around, grabbed Harry's arm, and POP they were gone.  
"Now look what you've gone and done!" Remus screeched, "We'll never be able  
to find them now!"  
"Calm down Remus," Hermione stated, "That is what we had planned from the  
beginning."  
"What?" the werewolf asked.  
Hermione was just about to go into lecture mode but stopped, "Mr. Malfoy?  
Do you think we can go inside, it's awful nippy out here?"  
The tall blonde just nodded and turned to leave. The rest of the group  
followed him to his personal study, where the girl commenced her lecture.  
Meanwhile Harry, for the second time that day, waited to open his eyes.  
"Umm... where are we?" he hurriedly asked, tripping over his words.  
Draco just avoided the question and said, "Open your eyes, Harry."  
Harry did as told and, astounded to see the most beautiful garden he had  
ever seen in his life, just sat down. Right on the ground, missing the  
bench beside him completely. "Malf..."  
"My name is Draco," the young man had put his hand over Harry's mouth.  
As he removed it Harry said, "Okay, ...Draco... Would you please explain to me  
how I am related to your being a veela?"  
Draco laughed and politely asked, "Would you like to sit on the bench?"  
Harry got up and sat on the bench while Draco told him that he was his  
mate. He also explained how veela found their mates, by scent.  
"S.s.so you like the way I smell?" Harry asked.  
Draco couldn't take the look on Harry's confused face. After he was  
finished guffawing, he said, "No, I love the way you smell. As far as that  
goes I know you think you are straight..."  
"No, I'm gay," Harry cut him off, "but I will have to get used to the fact  
that its you."  
"Okay, come on in the house and I'll fix you some thing to eat." The blonde  
offered.  
Harry, who followed obediently, was too tired to notice that they had not  
fought once since they had been alone together. Maybe it's because he's  
not being his git self right now, Harry thought.  
When they got in to the house Harry noticed where the bathroom was and  
headed straight for it. "I'm taking a shower before I touch any thing." He  
said while stripping his shirt off. Harry was out of the shower in five  
minutes because of the smell wafting through the house. As he walked out of  
the bathroom, he decided this couldn't be a house, it was too small, he  
settled on a cottage, and left it at that.  
"What smells so good?" he asked, coming down the small hallway that led to  
the kitchen. The first available seat was claimed by Draco, so Harry sat  
beside him at the small table.  
"You'll have to spent tonight alone, I have things I have to do  
immediately," Draco casually drawled.  
"Umm... Draco... I-I d-d-don't think that's a g-g-good id-dea," Harry  
stuttered out.  
"Why not?" Draco asked.  
"I have a few secrets of my own," Harry said getting alarmed a bit. "Have  
you ever heard of a White Eternity Dragon?"  
END CHAPTER  
A/N: Long chapter! Yay! Have you noticed I love cliff-hangers? About up-  
dates.. yeah... not much I can say except my computer crashed and I just  
got it back...Yay! 


End file.
